User talk:Obi-Wan Kenobody
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw Source Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:59, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Please see here. And please keep in mind that I have nothing against you, nor do the other users that posted in that forum. If you click on the edit button, you will find that we were actually using , a common template found on userpages. When used, it replaces with your actual username. So, for instance, when I visit that page, it appears as if the others are insulting me. When describing you being on the userpage, if you'll view Darth Pompous Ass, I used the username template there, as well. Pompous Ass has been nominated to be a featured article, an article that is featured on the main page. I apologize for the confusion. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 11:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Forum:Insult upon Obi-Wan Kenobody Hey Obi-Wan kenobody, I've read your forum and there are a few things that I would like to make clear to you: here are a few lines you posted in that forum and my response to you: #''Ok you smart-mouth Looney Tunes , do not insult me''. Who is insulting who here? This is close to a Personal attack, you can get blocked for that. #''I mean it! I never insulted you all, and I certainly never insulted the administrators'' Yes you just did. #''I demand a little respect.'' This is not that way to get respect, trust me. #''instead y'all are just smart assing behind my back.'' Uh no, smartassing Behind your back is not possible on pages anyone can see. #''I am ashamed to be a member to a group that is not using their heads.'' So start by using your head. All you had to do was press EDIT on the page where you felt you were insulted and checked if that was really your name written down there instead of the template. #''That is why there are admins'' Admins are also there to ask questions or leave complaints, posting that kind of comment on a forum page is like leaving a comment for everyone and no one at the same time, It also disrupts the community, another blockable offense. #''Admins are supposed to remind a user of their mistake(s)'' Indeed, I myself am an Administrator and I am here to remind you of the mistakes you made by posting that forum and trying to start some kind of witchhunt instead of contacting an administrator on his talkpage in a more civil manner. #''I want to see more kindness in this wiki than any other wiki.' Not going to happen, we are the most Evil wiki this side of the Galaxy # When you look upon the page where the so called insult was posted you can see a time stamp and a date, that date being: May 11, and three days Before we even knew of your existence on this wiki. I say again, if you had bothered to check the facts like the Edit history on that page we would not be having this discussion in the first place '''Brass tax:' The next time you feel insulted by some of the material in this wiki I suggest you contact an Administrator either on their talkpages or in our IRC Channel, Please approach people you have never interacted with in a civil way in the future. If you have any further questions feel free to leave them on my talkpage of drop by in our IRC channel. Have fun editing. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:43, 14 May 2008 (UTC) *I'm sorry it was a moments madness. I ask for forgiveness of all of the users here on Darthipedia. I am sorry y'all. Just don't insult me or I will report you to an admin.Obi-Wan Kenobody 16:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) **OK for the last time: Nobody has insulted you, stop making threats to users by reporting them to administrators for something that has not even happened, in fact the only people who have responded on this are the administrators of this site. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:09, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ***FYI, Madclaw is an admin, so you'd essentially be reporting him to himself. Also, 's a douchebag. AdmirableAckbar 21:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Final warning Please do not recreate forums that have since been deleted. It is considered disruption and if done again, you will be banned. This is your final warning. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) What forums might that be, pray?Obi-Wan Kenobody 20:34, 14 May 2008 (UTC) *Forum:Need help? Those forums generally aren't well-received on the wiki, even though made in good heart. It was deleted because of said reason, and upon its deletion, you recreated it. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:38, 14 May 2008 (UTC) **And to nominate a user for administratorship, you may do so on this page. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:52, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ***Just make sure they're really cool! :D You might want to pop into IRC to discuss it with the cabal beforehand, though. :-) AdmirableAckbar 21:12, 14 May 2008 (UTC) sourcing , also your Image:Obi-Wan Kenobody.jpg has been deleted per the image policy. Good day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:34, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Fail Hey, this is my Assume Good Faith-O-Meter, my father wore this up his ass for 5 years in a POW camp during the Mandalorian Wars until some Han Solo reject who originally auditioned for the part gave it to me on the count of my birthright when I was watching a Captain Kangaroo cartoon. A few years later I Pwnd John Travolta when he came out of the Toilet when I had to get it from my house and it has been in my family eversince. When you first joined this wiki, my heirloom was full, now you have completly drained it empty. '''Brass tax:' the next time you disrupt this wiki of fail to follow policy will result in a cooldown ban, failing to follow policy aslo includes uploading images without providing a proper source after you have been requested to do so. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 21:40, 14 May 2008 (UTC)